


Everyone Has Flaws

by DavidB1000



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex is A Mean Drunk, Angst, Dark, Gen, Kara Understands What Alex Is Going Through, No happy endings, Triggers, We're All Broken Here, that's canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 11:53:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13146147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavidB1000/pseuds/DavidB1000
Summary: The story in which Kara realizes what Alex is going through, and decides to help her. Sharing a secret she never told anyone before. Even a near-invincible being understands addiction.Set after the Earth-X cross over event.Potentially Trigger warning for mild discussion of Rape.





	Everyone Has Flaws

Kara frowned as she walked into Alex's apartment a few short days after their journey to Barry's earth, and the fight with the Nazis, and saw Alex drinking scotch. It was not even 5 PM, and it was a weekday. 

Alex looked up at Kara and sighed. “What do you want, Kara?” 

“You didn't expect me not to check up on you. I know what you did over there. I'm not blind.” Kara spoke.  
Alex took a deep breath. “It doesn't matter.”  
“Why would you think that?” Kara spoke.

“Because they were Nazis.” Alex said simply, as if she was saying the sky was blue.  
Kara took a deep breath. “And do you think Eliza would do cartwheels at you killing at least 2 dozen Nazis from an alternate universe led by my evil counterpart, and I'm still not sure Oliver wasn't just the figure head.” 

Alex winced. “That's a low blow, Kara. I've killed before.”  
“I understand that, but there's not a human being alive who would tell you that it's just an easy thing to kill a dozen people, let alone two dozen, even those attempting to kill you. Hell, I know some of the ones you shot weren't even attempting to kill you, you shot them first.” Kara spoke.

Alex winced. “I'm sorry I got lost in the fog of war, Kara. We can't all be the Nietzschean Ideal, the Ubermench.”  
Kara frowned. “Alex, your drinking isn't the problem. It's the fact that you bottle things up, and because of that, you have problems most people don't have.” 

“What problems do I have?” Alex grumbled.  
“You have the problem of refusing help when you know you need it.” Kara spoke firmly, but her tone was soft.

Alex looked at the rest of the scotch in the bottle, and then just drank it straight from the bottle. Kara frowned but didn't say anything. Alex finished the last remaining bit and then, putting it aside, glared at Kara. “I'm not going to be lectured, or talked to, or manipulated by you, Ms. Perfect.” 

Kara winced. Alex was as always a mean drunk. “When you're sober, we'll talk more, but we need to talk about this.” 

“Screw you, Kara.” Alex grumbled.

Kara sighed. “No thanks, we're not the Lancasters.”  
Alex snorted. “Regardless, I don't want to talk about anything with you, because even when you make mistakes, even when you were on Red Kryptonite, you still come out of it smelling like roses! You don't know what it's like to have to live in the shadow of a God.” 

“I'm not a God!” Kara grumbled.  
Alex rolled her eyes. “Then why was Zod such a threat, that Superman had no choice but to kill him and his two followers?”  
Kara flinched. “That devastated Kal-El! He had to make that harsh of a decision, and it tore him up. You can't go and use that.” 

“Well, I just did.” Alex frowned. “Look, I know I'm a mean drunk, but I'm not even close to drunk yet, so I'm just mean now. Deal with it.” 

Kara took a deep breath. “You're my sister, Alex, and I will always care for you, but you do not know me as well as you think if you honestly think I'm perfect.”

“You wouldn't kill a person regardless of anything they've done. You're too goddamn nice. So, don't tell me you're not perfect.” Alex snorted.

“I am not perfect. I am nowhere close to perfect. You have your addiction to self-loathing and lashing out at others. I have my own addiction.” Kara spoke.

Alex snorted again. “Oh, come on, Kara. What could you possibly have as an addiction? Sucking dick?” 

Kara winced. “No, that was you during your party days.” After saying that, she immediately felt bad.  
She hadn't meant to toss the insult out, but it had a surprising effect.  
Alex burst out laughing. “Haha! Sorry, Kara, what the hell, so, you can be mean off of Red Kryptonite. Okay. I'm impressed. Also, no, that was not how I was during my wild Party days. During my wild party days it was rear entry only.” She smirked.

Kara blinked a few times and said. “Okay then. Didn't expect that.”  
Alex shrugged. “Regardless, what do you even understand about addiction? You're immune to all human based addictions that aren't sex related.” 

Kara took a deep breath. “One can have an addiction to a lot of things. Mine was justice.”  
“Justice? How does that work?” Alex spoke.  
“Didn't you ever wonder why rape as a crime had dropped to near zero in this state?” Kara spoke softly, as if confessing a horrific crime herself.

Alex shook her head. “I was never interested in crime statistics, and neither was Maggie.”  
Kara looked at her hands and then back up to Alex's face. “Because I killed everyone who ever committed that crime.”  
Alex froze as she realized Kara was serious. She shivered. “Jesus, Kara...” 

“So, no, Alex, I am not perfect, for I have killed many people, even if they deserve it.” Kara spoke and flexed her hands as if doing so would make her forget the horrors she had done.

“Why?” Alex spoke. The entire event was surreal, absurd, and it freaked her the hell out.  
“Because of a friend in college.” Kara spoke. “She shrank into herself, and I was worried, and I stupidly used my indomitable will on her. I projected my sheer force of will on her, made her tell me, and because of that, I hurt her almost as bad as the man who raped her. She later killed herself, and I blame me for that. So, I swore an oath of vengeance, and I killed the man who hurt her, and I hardened myself, because I needed to, and I went out, and for years, I killed people like him.”

Alex shivered again. “I am so sorry, Kara, I never knew.”  
Kara spoke. “I know and it would have been a secret I would have kept for all my never ending life.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this dark story. I know it's a bit dark.  
> But I can see it being the case.


End file.
